i się potrzęsę
by marta madzia
Summary: Związek Radziecki rozpadł się już wiele lat temu. Nic tylko zapomnieć... Tylko, że to nie jest takie proste, kiedy powraca on z najdziwniejszych stron. / O Łotwie i o tym jak trudno nim być.
1. Chapter 1

**Informacja wstępna sprostowująca zawartą w fanfiku pomyłkę: **Łotwa wprowadziła ten sam system udzielanie obywatelstw co Estonia, zatem informacja znajdująca się w ficu jest błedna. O tym jednakże dowiedziało mi się już po opublikowaniu powyższego i przerabianie byłoby raczej kłopotliwe. Mea culpa.

…i się potrzęsę

Chodnik, przebiegający wskroś trawnika, urwał się nagle na dwa metry przed skrzyżowaniem z prostopadłym do siebie kolegą, no bo czemu w sumie miałby do niego dołączyć? Skoro się skończył, to dalej trzeba przejść po trawie lub zawrócić i pójść jakimś innym, który, być może, docierał do celu idącego po nim. Tylko że Galante nie miał zupełnie ochoty zawracać. Siły również. Plecak wbijał mu się w ramiona i przyczyniał do powstania garbu już dostatecznie długo, aby jego jedynym celem stało się dotarcie do domu. Trawnik nie trawnik, to nie miało znaczenia. Przeszedł go skupiony na poszukiwaniu kluczy, które – był tego pewien – włożył do jakiejś kieszeni. Sedno problemu tkwiło w słowie „jakiejś" i oczywiście okazało się, że chodzi o tą ostatnią, w jakiej postanowił szukać. Bo czemu by nie?  
„Nie" było dla niego ważnym słowem tego popołudnia. Można było NIE pójść do Maximy po zakupy, można było NIE zrobić tak dużych zakupów, można było NIE pójść przy okazji do biblioteki i NIE wypożyczyć tylu książek i finalnie NIE narzekać na zbyt ciężki plecak. No i tak na deser, to Galante naprawdę NIE chciał wiedzieć, co w owym plecaku waży więcej: zakupy czy książki.  
Winda w bloku nie działała, na pocieszenie stało przy niej trzech panów w firmowych kamizelkach. Bardzo żywiołowo o czymś dyskutowali, ale o czym, tego Galante nie wychwycił. Zbyt szybko czmychnął na schody, zostawiając ich gdzieś za sobą. Poświęcił im tyle uwagi, że zastanowiło go tylko, cóż takiego mogą wymyślić stojąc na parterze, podczas gdy dźwig jest na górze? Ale się na windach nie znał, więc może naprawdę coś mogli.

Automatyczna sekretarka radośnie mrugała doń czerwonym światełkiem, jak w tym dowcipie veikia, neveikia… Włączył odtwarzanie gdzieś pomiędzy zamknięciem drzwi, a skierowaniem się do kuchni w celu uwolnienia się od ciężaru plecaka.  
– Raivis, proszę, powiedz, że tylko ukradli ci telefon, a nie ciebie! I proszę, daj jakiś znak życia. Pozdrawiam, Taurys.  
Galante obdarzył urządzenie zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Okradać?  
– Co takiego? – wyartykułował swoją wątpliwość i to jakoś pomogło mu dojść do sedna problemu zgodnie z zasadą, że problem wypowiedziany sam zaczyna szukać swojego rozwiązania.  
- Upsss – zachichotał i spojrzał na porzuconą na kuchennym stole komórkę. – Się porobiło.  
Może sprawa nie była do śmiechu, bo wiedział doskonale, że Litwa naprawdę się o niego martwił, ale jednak – chichot w myślach, chichot w gardle; to było podświadome.  
Nieodebranych połączeń było dwanaście. Dwa nieznane, siedem od Litwy i trzy od Estonii. W ramach bonusu zaś dostał smsospam, czyli konkurs o niewiarygodnie trudnym pytaniu: czy Moskwa leży w Rosji, czy na Białorusi?  
– Natasza byłaby w siódmym niebie – zachichotał, ale jakoś sama myśl o niej szybko ucięła całą wesołość. – No Iwan, to raczej wręcz przeciwnie – wzdrygnął się, wyszedł z odczytu wiadomości i oddzwonił do Litwy.  
- Nie, nie, Taurys. Nie ukradli mi ani telefonu, ani niczego innego, ze mną włącznie, naprawdę – zapewnił z pewną dozą skruchy w głosie, w zamian zaś otrzymał poirytowane westchnięcie.  
– Każdemu się przecież może zdarzyć zapomnieć zabrać z domu komórkę – dodał z cieniem nadziei w głosie, ale miał wrażenie, że był w tym za subtelny i Litwa nawet nie zauważył.  
– Niby tak, ale wiesz jak mnie i Edwarda wystraszyłeś?  
– Przepraszam…  
Potem jeszcze długo się zastanawiał, czemu miał wtedy tak wielkie wyrzuty sumienia, skoro, po pierwsze, nic się tak naprawdę nie stało, a po drugie, było to zdarzenie zupełnie losowe. Przecież nie zrobił tego specjalnie! No i Litwa wcale nie miał do niego żadnej ważnej sprawy. Dzwonił, żeby zadzwonić. Żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku i pośrednio udowodnić powszechnie znaną tezę, że drugim imieniem telefonu komórkowego jest „smycz". Może Litwa naprawdę nie miał takiego zamiaru, ale Łotwa poczuł się jak dziecko, które co rusz trzeba kontrolować. Na chwilę obudziła się w nim chęć buntu, szybko jednak zaczęła przygasać. Przyznać musiał przed sobą samym, że czasami faktycznie głupie wpadki mu się zdarzały. Może i bardzo głupie też, ale mimo wszystko był samodzielny. Wyszarpnął kawałek tortu zwanego niepodległością dla siebie i pora była najwyższa, aby zamiast ciągle pozwalać innym mówić mu, co powinien robić, zaczął w pełni decydować sam o sobie. Błędy popełniają przecież wszyscy, a najlepiej uczy się na własnych.  
Tylko że wytępienie przyzwyczajeń zdawało się pracą godną Syzyfa. Sto lat niepodległości Łotwy to ciągle było dla Litwy za mało, aby nauczył się, że – gorzej lub lepiej – to jednak potrafi on zadbać o siebie na tyle, aby nie zabić się sto metrów po wyjściu z domu. A może…  
- Przesadzam – westchnął i gwałtownie pokręcił głową, aby odegnać te wszystkie myśli. Pozwolił sobie za bardzo się rozpędzić i przerysować fakty.  
A przynajmniej wierzył w to, że je przerysowuje. Pseudoromantyczny bunt, gdzie logika idzie na spacer, a emocje multiplikują się jedne przez drugie w nieskończoność, narastał w nim jeszcze przez chwilę, choć sam Galante boleśnie zdawał sobie sprawę z jego bezsensowności. Gdyby chociaż szło za nim jakieś twarde postanowienie powiedzenia Litwie, co o takim traktowaniu myśli, to jeszcze może by to wszystko dokądś prowadziło. Ale on wiedział, że nie powie. Zbyt wiele go z Litwą łączyło, zbyt wiele było jeszcze w rachunkach wdzięczności i sentymentu, aby mógł się na taki krok odważyć.  
Z wymrukiwania własnej irytacji wyrwał go telefon, bo historia lubi od czasu do czasu wrócić do punktu wyjścia.  
– Halo?  
– A co taki brak optymizmu w tak piękny dzień?  
- Trolejbus znów miał awarię trakcji i trzeba było go przepychać przez trzy przecznice. Mnie, co prawda, nikt w to nie wciągnął, ale opóźnienie i tak złapaliśmy. Plecak z książkami i jedzeniem przyprawił mi garb wielbłądzi i jutro pewnikiem będą mnie boleć ramiona, no i winda nie działała. A na deser Litwa dzwonił i to już tak jakoś w ogóle wszelki optymizm do dnia dzisiejszego we mnie stłamsiło. Sam zresztą nie wiem. Jakoś tak…  
W słuchawce rozległo się westchnięcie z pogranicza współczucia i rozbawienia.  
- To nie jest śmieszne, Edward. Naprawdę. Ty nie mieszkasz na piątym piętrze i nie masz tyle siły co ja, aby uważać, że to chwilami stanowczo za wysoko. I do ciebie Litwa nie dzwoni co najmniej raz na dzień, żeby sprawdzić, czy sobie czegoś nie zrobiłeś.  
- Tak, tak. Wiem. On się martwi tylko.  
Nuta rozbawienia w głosie Estonii nie poprawiła Łotwie nastroju.  
– Wiem, ale to… No, to trochę denerwuje. Jak mu się Polska wtrąca w jego sprawy, to się potrafi tak zacietrzewić, że aż się boję z nim porozmawiać. I mówi wtedy, że u siebie może robić co chce i jak chce, a przecież mniejszość polska na Litwie jest większa niż litewska u mnie. Mało tego! Tu jest nawet więcej Polaków niż Litwinów! Ale to chyba nie ma znaczenia, bo nie o to chodzi, prawda?  
– Pewnikiem. Ignoruj go, a z czasem mu przejdzie.  
- Niemal sto lat…  
- Ale jakie sto lat!  
- Poza tym, ignorować to tak… No ja go szanuję i nadal jest dla mnie ważny, ale czasami, to… Sam nie wiem…  
- Sam musisz zdecydować.  
- Wiem. Wiem, niepodległość. Ale… – westchnął i nie dokończył, bo mu słowa na dobre uciekły. W języku mówionym uczucie nie zawsze da się zawrzeć wiernie i czasem lepiej pozostawić je w sferze milczenia na czas dłuższy. Pozwolić mu dojrzeć i samemu odnaleźć słowa właściwe do jego opisania – a przynajmniej on tak uważał.  
- To schodząc na ziemię – Edward wykorzystał okazję, aby płynnie zmienić temat i to nie dlatego, że poprzedni mu jakoś specjalnie wadził, choć może trochę, ale ponieważ dzwonił z konkretną sprawą i nie chciał, żeby mu uciekła. – Mógłbyś mnie przenocować za dwa dni? Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia, a hotel mi nie w smak.  
- Za dwa dni? Nie, znaczy się tak, czyli nie widzę problemu. Odebrać cię skądś czy będziesz samochodem?  
- Autem. Będę jeszcze dzwonił, tylko nie zapomnij komórki, proszę.  
- A! Właśnie! Przepraszam za dzisiaj, jakoś zupełnie nie zauważyłem, że jej nie zabrałem. Przepraszam.  
Po drugiej stronie kabla Edward westchnął i roześmiał się.  
– Zdarza się i tyle.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Łotwa wpatrywał się wiszący na ścianie kuchni kalendarz. Wrażenie, że coś jest absolutnie nie tak, jak być powinno, nie dawało mu spokoju już od kilku dni, ale zwykle się spieszył i jakoś finalnie cała rzecz rozmywała się w codzienności. A teraz była sobota. Na nic nie zaspał, nigdzie nie musiał się spieszyć i mógł spokojnie zjeść śniadanie, siedząc na wprost źródła tego pseudo problemu. U góry znajdowało się zdjęcie z Daugavpils, całkiem ładne zresztą, poniżej duży napis oznajmiał, że jest kwiecień, pod nim drugi – mniejszy – robił to samo, ale w cyrylicy, jeszcze niżej tabelka z dniami i niby wszystko było w porządku, ale…  
Zastygł z kubkiem kakao w dłoni i zaczął liczyć w myślach. Kwiecień jak nic wypadał na dole.  
- Znowu pomylili liczbę dni w miesiącu – westchnął, bo za pierwszym, piątym i dziewiątym razem to było śmieszne, ale potem już przestało. Zwłaszcza, gdy z tego powodu, pomyliło się daty spotkań. Usprawiedliwienie, że w jego kalendarzu nagle luty okazał się mieć trzydzieści jeden dni, jakoś nie działało przekonywująco. Zwłaszcza na osoby z zagranicy, bo tutaj, to jakoś tak…  
Przywykliśmy – pomyślał i przed oczami stanął mu zegar pewnego znajomego, na którym zamieniono piątkę z czwórką. No bywa. Po prostu bywa. Różne rzeczy się po prostu zdarzają i bunt przeciwko nim jest daremny. Sama myśl o tym przypomniała mu o Litwie, a za tym skojarzeniem przyszło kolejne i nagle przeraźliwie jasnym się stało, że ostatnie dwa dni umknęły gdzieś w przeszłość niczym kijewskie metro i tyle je widzieli. Przynajmniej on tyle je widział, a tu akurat herbata wyszła z przytupem, mleko natomiast się wściekło, a raczej wścieknięte było już wtedy gdy je otwierał i dlatego swoje obecne kakao pił zrobione na wodzie.  
Jęknął na myśl o konieczności zrobienia zakupów. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty ruszać się gdziekolwiek poza próg mieszkania, ale jedyną alternatywą było poprosić Estonię, aby sam kupił te kilka drobiazgów po drodze, tylko że…  
- Nie uchodzi, oj nie uchodzi – wymamrotał nadal wpatrzony w felerny kalendarz.  
Skoro nie uchodziło, to trzeba było się samemu ruszyć. I z ostatnim pozbawionym nadziei „to niesprawiedliwe" na ustach zaczął się zbierać do wyjścia.

Najskuteczniejsza smycz rozwyła się akurat wtedy, gdy stojąc na przystanku szukał, w którym miejscu skończył czytać „Vaidelotę", i tym samym zmusiła go do żonglerki książką, siatką zakupów i telefonem schowanym w zapiętej kieszeni kurtki. Tym, co pierwsze (i na szczęście ostatnie) uderzyło o chodnik była siatka. Dodatkowym szczęściem w szczęściu było to, że nie kupił niczego, co mogłoby się stłuc.  
- Ha… Halo?  
- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że powinienem niedługo być.  
Lekko znudzony spokój Estonii był w tej chwili absolutnym przeciwieństwem stanu Łotwy.  
- Niedługo? Ale, ale takie twoje „niedługo" czy ogólne?  
Przez chwilę w słuchawce słychać było jedynie zgiełk ulicy. Potem zlało się z nim westchnięcie i Galante nie był pewien, czy aby Estonii nie obraził, ale przecież nie chciał źle. Po prostu niezaprzeczalnym faktem było, że niedługo oraz chwila dla Estonii bywały czymś zupełnie innym niż dla pozostałych. Bardziej w czasie rozciągniętym i sam Estonia czasami z tego żartował.  
- Takie ogólne, Raivis.  
Rozbawienie w głosie Estonii niewiele ulgi przyniosło Łotwie, bo owo ogólne niedługo nijak się miało do jego odległości od domu.  
- Co! Ale… Mnie nie ma teraz w domu! Musiałem pojechać na zakupy i… Nie będzie mnie jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia minut, no chyba że trolejbus się zepsuje… Wiesz… No bywa…  
To nie był dobry dzień. Oj nie był. Nie żeby to było jakąkolwiek nowością dla Łotwy. Czasami miał wrażenie, że świat, a raczej Świat, po prostu uwielbia sobie tak z niego żartować i doprawiać mu życie stresem. Humor to był zaiste czarny, a w dodatku wszyscy wokoło twierdzili, że przesadza i nadinterpretuje zdarzenia co najmniej losowe i, o zgrozo, pewnikiem mieli rację, ale cóż poradzić? Pierwszą myślą w głowie Łotwy i tak było: O nie… Znowu…  
W takich chwilach jak ta, miał ochotę krzyczeć… A przynajmniej się rozpłakać.  
– Edward… Może… Może byś po mnie podjechał? Ostatnio kilka ulic zamknęli. Wiesz, dziury po zimie albo coś wylało. Tak, tak chyba będzie prościej.  
Odpowiedziało mu westchnięcie, pełne czegoś, czego absolutnie nie umiał nazwać, ale znał aż za dobrze.  
– Proszę – dodał cichutko.

**c.d.n. **

**A teraz mała litania, bo wiele rzeczy w powyższym tekście bynajmniej nie wyszło z mojej głowy.  
**  
Kalendarz – luty:  
.com/albums/y237/lemarite/fun/latvija/lv_l_  
Kalendarz – kwiecień:  
.com/albums/y237/lemarite/fun/latvija/lv_l_  
Chodnik donikąd, o ile pamiętam to ryski:  
.com/albums/y237/lemarite/fun/latvija/lv_l_  
Chodnik donikąd 2 (to samo miejsce inny kadr):  
.com/albums/y237/lemarite/fun/latvija/lv_l_  
Droga donikąd – jedna z wielu – jako bonus:  
.com/albums/y237/lemarite/fun/latvija/lv_l_  
Zegar (chyba z Maximy):  
.com/albums/y237/lemarite/fun/latvija/lv_l_  
Ryskie trolejbusy:  
.com/watch?v=k0Gvw2280fk&feature=related

Wszystkie zdjęcia zlinkowane powyżej pochodzą z: .com/ i jako takie należą do swoich właścicieli, a ja je niecnie wrzuciłam na moje PB, bo na myśl o przeglądaniu raz jeszcze ponad 100 stron w poszukiwaniu adekwatnych linków stamtąd zrobiło mi się słabo ^_^" A linki na YouTube to już tym bardziej wiadomo komu należą się prawa autorskie filmików.

Dane demograficzne, które gdzieś tam się przewinęły były podane za Wikipedią.

Słowniczek:  
veikia, neveikia… – [lit.] działa, nie działa *  
Eesti – [est.] Estonia (mam brzydki nawyk mówienia w ten sposób, więc się udzieliło ficowi; obawiam się, że makaronizowanie to u mnie już rzecz nieuleczalna)

Przypisy:  
*żeby nie było niejasności, chodziło o ten dowcip tylko ze zmienionymi krajami  
Norweg podjechał na szwedzką stację benzynową i poprosił o pomoc ze kierunkowskazem. Po wymianie żarówki poprosił Szweda, aby ten powiedział mu czy działa. Na to Szwed spojrzał i powiedział:  
- "funkar, funkar inte, funkar, funkar inte. " (działa, nie działa, działa, nie działa…)

Osobiście widziałam go w wielu wersjach, norwesko-szwedzką akurat miałam teraz pod ręką; przyznaję bez bicia, że łotewsko-litewskiej chyba nie widziałam, ale po innych łotewskich dowcipach sądzę, że to chyba tylko przypadek xD


	2. Chapter 2

Most zafalował pod kołami samochodu najpierw w górę, potem w dół i w górę, i dalej znów było już jak na drodze, a nie rollercoasterze. Dienvidu – Edward westchnął w myślach. Na światłach ledwie udało mu się wprowadzić nowy adres w nawigę i nie zostać strąbionym przez bardzo rozpędzone audi, któremu się chyba bardziej niż spieszyło. Problem był taki, że już stąd widać było, że tam dalej, na drodze, uformował się niezgorszy korek i aby go szybko przebyć, należałoby pierwej nauczyć swój samochód latać. Sztuka na chwilę obecną niedostępna zarówno dla audicy, jak i Estonii – niestety.  
Mało wyrazisty damski głos kazał mu skręcić w prawo za sto metrów. Estonia spojrzał na nawigę, potem na drogę przed sobą i jeszcze raz na nawigę.  
- W grudniu popołudniu – stwierdził, co było chyba niezgorszym przybliżeniem.  
- Skręć w prawo za sto metrów – powtórzyła nawiga zupełnie niewzruszona jego komentarzem.  
- Tak, tak…  
Odległe światło zmieniło się na zielone, ale nim nawet zdążył ruszyć znowu spoglądało na kierowców szydzącym czerwonym ślepiem.  
- Skręć w prawo za osiemdziesiąt metrów.  
- To jeszcze potrwa – westchnął.  
Nerwowa audica ponownie pojawiła się w polu jego widzenia i to dość niespodziewanie, gdy bez uprzedzenia zaczęła zmieniać pas. W zasadzie należało ją strąbić, ale nim w ogóle zdążył uznać to za słuszną decyzję, ona już trawersowała trawnik i mknęła dalej po wyludnionym chodniku. Tyle ją widzieli. Chwilę później w ślad za nią pomknął mercedesik i Estonia poczuł dziwne łaskotanie w żołądku, bo jedno, że rzecz sama w sobie trąciła szczytem chamstwa, a drugie, że na tablicy mercedesika pyszniły się dumnie trzy C i jedno P. Przynajmniej tak by je nazwał na co dzień, zważywszy na swoją wciąż trwającą alergię na cyrylicę.  
- CCCP?  
Odruchowo pochylił się nad kierownicą, aby widzieć auto jeszcze przez kilka metrów i upewnić się, że mu się to nie przywidziało.  
- Skręć w prawo za osiemdziesiąt metrów.  
Wzrok w końcu lubił płatać mu figle, ale tym razem wszystko wskazywało na to, że rzeczywistość przerosła fantazje jego podświadomości.  
- A to sobie ktoś wymyślił – jęknął i spróbował zignorować dreszcz, który radośnie przeszedł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Nie uważał tego za śmieszne. Zupełnie.  
- Skręć w prawo za osiemdziesiąt metrów.  
Osiemdziesiąt metrów to może już nie było sto, ale nadal zdawało się być dystansem dość abstrakcyjnym. Estonia miał wrażenie, że ryska sygnalizacja go nie lubi i że z jego niedługo w znaczeniu ogólnym, zrobi się niebawem takie bardzo estońskie nieeeeedłuuugooo. Po prawdzie było mu z tego powodu głupio i pocieszał się tym drobnym faktem, że przynajmniej pogoda tego dnia grała na jego i Łotwy korzyść. Było miło, słonecznie i na tyle ciepło, żeby cieszył się z faktu posiadania klimatyzacji – zwłaszcza, że w tym korku mógłby się zdążyć już nieco podtruć przy opuszczonych szybach.  
- Skręć w prawo za pięćdziesiąt metrów.  
- No wiem, wiem. Cichaj ty już. – Z wyrzutem spojrzał na nawigę.  
- Skręć w prawo za dziesięć metrów.  
W końcu skręcił, co prawda – na intensywnie pomarańczowym, ale specjalnie się tym nie przejął, a usatysfakcjonowana nawiga przez jakiś czas była cicho. Schody dopiero zaczęły się już niemal u celu podróży, gdy ona chciała jedno, on drugie, a znaki na drodze trzecie i w końcu stanęło na tym, że tropem węża pojechał za jadącym przed nim samochodem. Ten przynajmniej zdawał się wiedzieć, którędy wjeżdża się tu na parking.  
Łotwę zastał siedzącego na krawężniku nieopodal wejścia i czytającego etykietę Korsarzy – zresztą już w połowie wyjedzonych. Cokolwiek na niej napisano, wywołało u niego dość znaczny wybuch radości i Estonia musiał przyznać, że był to zdecydowanie miły oku widok.  
- Humor lepszy niż dwa dni temu? – zapytał, stając obok.  
- Aa! Jeny… Edward, nie strasz.  
Łotwa spoglądał na niego nadal siedząc. Oddychał ciężko, dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści, aż zbielały mu kostki. Zawartość opakowania mogła być poważnie zagrożona.  
– Nie chciałem.  
- Wiem, ale… – westchnął ciężko i powoli wstał, nadal jakby z trudem łapiąc oddech. – Ale mnie wystraszyłeś nie na żarty. Chcesz?  
Estonia też westchnął, bo niewiele innych rzeczy mógł zrobić, i poczęstował się drażami.  
- A humor, no chyba lepszy. W ogóle, napisali tutaj, że wśród składników jest wodór.  
- Wodór?  
- Dokładnie – Łotwa zachichotał.  
Nim dojechali pod blok, Korsarzy już nie było, a oni sami byli wstrząśnięci niczym dobre Martini. Można naprawdę zacząć się zastanawiać, czy na końcowym odcinku to droga była podziurawiona po zimie, czy raczej dziurom ktoś chciał poprzeszkadzać i poprzeplatał je kawałkami asfaltu udającymi drogę. Estonia myślał nawet, czy by tego komentarza nie wypowiedzieć na głos, ale akurat bardziej, w chwili obecnej, martwiło go znalezienie miejsca na parkingu.  
- Skręć tam za trzepakiem. Powinien tam stać taki mały Smart i będziesz mógł stanąć za nim. Raczej się zmieścisz.  
- I go zablokuję?  
- Nie szkodzi – zapewnił Łotwa. – To auto znajomego, a Dmitrij pojechał na tydzień do rodziny do Moskwy, więc nie będzie go potrzebował.  
Smart faktycznie stał tam, gdzie stać miał i jedynym dysonansem do całości było zmienione logo. CMAPT.  
Najpierw CCCP, teraz CMAPT – Estonia podświadomie wzdrygnął się. Źle mu się to wszystko kojarzyło.  
- To taki żart. Dmitrij uznał, że to będzie zabawnie wyglądać. – Łotwa jakby czytał mu w myślach.  
- I twoim zdaniem wygląda?  
- No… Tak trochę. Nawet…  
Estonia pokręcił głową i chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale komórka Łotwy zasugerowała mu, aby siedział cicho.  
- Halo? Co? Nie, nie. Byłem na zakupach, a teraz jestem z Edwardem. Co? Nie, tylko tak na jedną noc. Nie wiem, musiałbyś go zapytać. Tak. Wiem. Tak. Nie!  
Litwa – zawyrokował Estonia i zabrał Łotwie reklamówkę, żeby ten mógł spokojnie wysiąść z auta nie upuszczając ani zakupów, ani telefonu, ani zdjętej w czasie jazdy kurtki. Nim ta mało rozbudowana konwersacja się skończyła, wysiadali już z windy.  
- On tak codziennie? – zapytał, czekając aż Łotwa upora się z zamkiem.  
- On? Litwa? Tak mniej więcej – odparł Galante. – Zwykle trwa to krócej, ale i tak jest podobnie.  
- Myślałem, że przesadzasz, ale…  
Galante spojrzał na niego przez ramię i w cale nie krył wyrzutu, jaki w nim wywołał ten komentarz.  
- Już nic nie mówię. Przepraszam.  
Estonia miał ochotę podnieść ręce w obronnym geście, ale siatka i jego własna torba mu to uniemożliwiły. Niemniej sama próba okazała się być dobrym posunięciem, bo Łotwa roześmiał się i nie ciągnął dalej tematu.

Dwupokojowe mieszkanko na piątym piętrze przypominało Estonii lokum studenta dwa dni po wizycie rodziców i na dwa tygodnie przed sesją egzaminacyjną. Niby wszystko miało tu swoje miejsce, niby było posprzątane, a jednak chaos wypływał na wierzch w postaci niepościelonego łóżka, tu i tam pozostawionych książek i zasuszonych w wazonie kwiatów, choć one akurat mogły zostać postawione na półce celowo. Łotwa przecież lubił takie rzeczy na równi z książkami. Estonia miał wrażenie, że od jego ostatniej wizyty wiele ich tu przybyło, ale nie mógł być tego pewien. Zbyt rzadko tu bywał. Jakimś zrządzeniem losu zwykle spotykali się u Litwy, czasami u niego. U Łotwy… Jakoś to nie wychodziło. Zawsze, prędzej czy później, padał argument, że zwalanie mu się na głowę jakoś nie uchodzi. Zwykle wychodził on od Litwy, co Estonię dziwiło coraz mniej.  
- Wolisz herbatę czy kawę? – Dobiegł go głos krzątającego się po kuchni Łotwy.  
- Kawę! – odkrzyknął i zaczął przyglądać się leżącym na telewizorze książkom. Kilka zupełnie mu nieznanych, „Dziennik Bridget Jones" – kojarzył go tylko z filmowej adaptacji – i dwa mocno zniszczone tomiszcza, które musiał otworzyć, aby dowiedzieć się, czym w zasadzie są.  
Skrzywił się mimowolnie i szybko odłożył pierwszą, a zaraz potem i drugą.  
Cyrylica – wzdrygnął się. – Chyba mam dzisiaj do niej pecha – roześmiał się pod nosem.  
Rozejrzał się po półkach i znalazł jeszcze więcej rosyjskich książek. Nie tylko oryginałów, ale nawet rosyjskich przekładów tytułów amerykańskich czy angielskich.  
- Raivis, ty naprawdę nie masz co czytać we własnym języku, że czytasz po rosyjsku? – zapytał zrezygnowawszy z dalszych oględzin.  
- Słucham?  
- Książki, Raivis. Po rosyjsku – powiedział przesadnie wyraźnie i stanął oparty o framugę kuchennych drzwi.  
- A. Tak. Znaczy się. Ja po prostu lubię czytać.  
- Po rosyjsku…  
- Yhym.  
Estonia przyglądał się, jak Łotwa ostrożnie zalewa kawę w kubkach, starając się nie upuścić najwyraźniej za ciężkiego czajnika. Może to ja jestem przewrażliwiony – próbował sobie tłumaczyć to, co już tego dnia zobaczył lub usłyszał, tylko że nawet dla samego siebie nie brzmiał przekonująco.

Siedzieli w kuchni, bo jak historia pokazuje, tam jest jakoś najwygodniej, najbliżej i jeszcze kilka innych naj. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, i pewnikiem na tym by się ten dzień dla nich skończył, gdyby Estonii nie naszło, na wrzucenie sobie kilku kostek lodu do soku, lub gdyby Łotwa sam mu je podał. A tak stanął Estonia jak wryty przed otwartym zamrażalnikiem, z wnętrza którego spozierały na niego lody. Zwykłe, takie na patyku, zapakowane w czerwone papierki i wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie nazwa wypisana cyrylicą. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, ale martwienie się było czymś, co przyszło mu niemal podświadomie. Tamten mercedes, smart, książki… Te lody po prostu przeważyły szalę.  
- Raivis.  
- Tak?  
- Mógłbyś mi to wyjaśnić?  
- To?  
W pierwszej chwili Łotwa był zupełnie zaskoczony. W kolejnej zrobiło mu się głupio. W jeszcze następnej nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, bo przypomniał sobie aż nadto wyraźnie, co miał w zamrażalniku.  
- To… To nic takiego!  
- Raivis. Lody o nazwie ZSRR to nic takiego? Proszę, nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. Książki, tamto auto, dobrze, ale -  
- Ale, naprawdę – Łotwa przerwał mu. – To nie ja je wymyśliłem, ale nawet jeśli, to nic takiego. Wiesz ile tu Rosjan mieszka? Poza tym, to naprawdę nic takiego! Takie wspomnienie.  
Estonia przewrócił oczami i wyjął nieszczęsne lody. Chwilę jeszcze przyglądał się im nieufnie, nim doszedł do wniosku, że skonsumowanie Związku Radzieckiego może mieć w sobie pewien urok. Niestety, patrząc jak Łotwa spogląda na nie i momentalnie odwraca wzrok, jak w przeciągu tych kilku chwil zdążył się zarumienić po czubek uszu, jak bawi się własnymi palcami – widząc to, naprawdę nie mógł uwierzyć, że Galante podchodzi do tego w ten sam sposób, co on. I wcale a wcale mu się to nie podobało.  
- Raivis, ty chyba nie…?  
Gdyby los tudzież natura zdecydowały się obdarzyć Estonię mniej ekonomicznym, a bardziej emocjonalnym podejściem do świata, pewnikiem byłoby mu w tej chwili łatwiej. Ale że tak się nie stało, to musiał się ścierać z czymś, co jako takie niechętnie przechodziło mu przez gardło.  
- Ja? Co?  
- No?  
Liczył, naprawdę liczył na domyślność Łotwy, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że gdzieś po drodze się przeszacował.  
- Ale…  
- Nic – Edward spróbował się wycofać z grząskiego tematu.  
- Edward!  
- Nie, nic naprawdę – postarał się brzmieć jak najpewniej, ale przy zżerającej go od wewnątrz ciekawości nie było to łatwe. Zresztą, gdyby to była sama ciekawość, ha! Wówczas byłoby to jeszcze znośnym. Ale tu się ciekawość przez strach lekki i troskę mnożyła.  
- Edward…  
Estonia westchnął.  
- Raivis, ty chyba nie, no… Nie myślisz, no wiesz o czym?  
I tyleż było w tym konkretu. Aż Edward sam miał ochotę się czymś przez łeb zdzielić.  
- Nie wiem.  
- Co!  
- No nie wiem!  
Raivis nawet na niego nie patrzył. Zamiast tego, utkwił wzrok w opakowaniach lodów leżących na blacie. Nieszczęsnych lodów, od których się to wszystko zaczęło.  
- Raivis!  
- No co…!  
Gdyby byli zwykłymi ludźmi, to Edward mógłby powiedzieć, że Raivis wchodzi w tak osławiony okres buntu i naporu, ale pewne ogólne zasady po prostu się do nich nie stosowały.  
- To co? To wtedy, to było co? Kryzys, że wszystko co miało w dokumentach wpisane narodowość rosyjską skłonny byłeś posłać na tamten świat? A teraz kryzys minął i -  
- Nie! – Raivis poderwał się z miejsca. Do pełni nastroju wypadało, żeby coś stłukł, ale nie było nawet co. – To nie tak… W żadnym wypadku nie chciałbym, aby było jak kiedyś! Nawet tak nie myśl! Ja nie chcę, żeby było jak wtedy, tylko…  
- Tylko co?  
Zapytał, ale chyba lepiej było nie pytać, bo Galante momentalnie skulił się w sobie. Jakby w poprzednim wybuchu wszystkie jego siły się wyczerpały i teraz musiał zebrać nowe. Dłuższy opór nie był w jego przypadku możliwy. Zrywy. Zrywy i tylko zrywy.  
Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a usta w cieniutką linię.  
- Edward…  
Łotwa nie chciał go mieć przeciwko sobie, a miał wrażenie, że jeśli choć raz pomyli się teraz w doborze słów, to Estonia po prostu wstanie i już więcej nie będzie chciał słuchać. Fakt, że sam za bardzo nie rozumiał, co się w jego własnej głowie dzieje wcale nie ułatwiał mu zadania.  
- To nie tak… Przynajmniej nie zupełnie, bo naprawdę za nic w świecie nie chciałbym wracać do tamtego okresu. Niepodległość naprawdę, ale to naprawdę, mi się podoba, jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć, ale czasami. Czasami po prostu, jak patrzę na zdjęcia, albo jak gdzieś jest jakieś spotkanie i coś się wydarzy takiego podobnego, to wracają wspomnienia i tak by się chciało to inaczej rozegrać…  
Łotwa się plątał, a Estonia plątał się jeszcze bardziej, próbując go zrozumieć.  
- Ja wiem, jaki on jest. Naprawdę. Ale może kiedyś… Czasami tak lubię sobie myśleć, że kiedyś dorośnie, bo to chyba najlepsze tu słowo, choć brzmi komicznie. A wtedy, wtedy byłoby miło, gdyby…  
Nad stołem zawisła cisza. Gęsta na podobieństwo kleiku i cierpka w smaku. Gdybologia nie była tym, co Estonia lubił, a w tym kontekście niemal go przerażała. Łotwa mówił dalej, bo pierwszy raz nadarzyła mu się okazja, aby ten problem wypowiedzieć na głos i liczył w duchu, że może tak, jak poprzednie, i on po wypowiedzeniu zacznie sam szukać swojego rozwiązania.  
- Teraz to szalone i takie jakby żywcem z książek wyjęte, ale czasami w nocy przed zaśnięciem lubię tak sobie powyobrażać. Puścić wodze fantazji i sobie pogdybać, jakby to było być tak zupełnie bezpiecznym pod opieką kogoś tak silnego jak Iwan i –  
Spojrzenie Estonii kazało mu nie kończyć tego zdania.  
- Ale, Edward… Ja naprawdę nie zrobię niczego głupiego! – Zaczął wyrzucać z siebie słowa szybciej niż Estonia był je w stanie przyjmować do wiadomości. – Naprawdę – zapewnił. – Zresztą, nie mógłbym nawet! Ja się go nadal boję, jak jest obok, więc… Więc na razie…  
- Na razie co?  
- Na razie – Łotwa zaczął już o wiele wolniej, wzrok mu złagodniał zupełnie, dłonie znalazły swoje miejsce na blacie i całą jego osobę ogarnął jakiś spokój. – Na razie jeszcze sobie pofantazjuję i się potrzęsę.  
Surrealizm tego stwierdzenia sprawił, że to, co Estonia chciał powiedzieć utknęło mu w gardle, po czym najnormalniej w świecie rozpłynęło się.  
- Potrzęsiesz się? – zapytał, jakby nie do końca wierzył własnym uszom.  
Łotwa gwałtownie pokiwał głową, aż mu się jeszcze bardziej włosy zmierzwiły.  
- Poddaję się! – Jak Estonia powiedział, tak zrobił i wybuchnął śmiechem. Wiedział, że nie powinien. Że to za poważne. Gdzieś na dnie świadomości wyobraźnia podsuwała mu coraz to nowe miny, jakie zrobiłby Litwa, gdyby się o tym wszystkim dowiedział i z jakiegoś powodu, bawiło go to jeszcze bardziej. Gdyby zaraz okazało się, że to wszystko było jedynie snem, to by się nie zdziwił, a że nim nie było… to cóż.

Sen w ogóle nie lubił go tego wieczoru i omijał szerokim łukiem. Może nie trzeba było pić tej kawy, a może nie miała ona tu żadnego znaczenia. Z nią czy bez niej i tak byłoby tak samo. I tak leżałby na kanapie w salonie i pomimo zgaszonego światła i zdjętych okularów, miał wrażenie, że widzi wypisane na grzbietach książek tytuły w cyrylicy. Nie znosił jej i zawsze miał wrażenie, że Łotwa i Litwa mają wobec niej podobne odczucia, tymczasem w połowie okazało się to być nieprawdą. Kto by pomyślał, że to będzie właśnie ta połowa? Miał ochotę się śmiać, choć z pewnością nie była to najlepsza reakcja. Gdyby nie znał Łotwy lepiej, uznałby to za żart. Dowcip i tyle, tylko że za dobrze wiedział, że Łotwa nie żartowałby na takie tematy. Przynajmniej tej jednej rzeczy był pewien, bo inne właśnie zaczęły mu umykać.  
Do dzisiejszego popołudnia wydawało mu się, że zna Łotwę lepiej niż kogokolwiek innego, ale okazało się, że nie mógł być w większym błędzie. Przed oczyma stawały mu różne rozmowy z tym czy tamtym, gdzie tylko padało, że Łotwa zrobiłby to tak albo Łotwa uważałby, że… Ale tak naprawdę, to była jedna wielka nic nie warta gdybologia oparta na tym, co Łotwa robił i mówił, a co właśnie okazało się być zaledwie fragmentem większej całości i aż było mu głupio, że nigdy nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, aby zdać sobie sprawę jej istnienia. Nie żeby ktokolwiek tego od Estonii wymagał. Nie żeby Łotwa tego chciał, bo w przeciwnym wypadku przyszedłby z tym do niego. Po prostu miał wrażenie, że powinien był zrozumieć pewne rzeczy. Że jeśli tego nie zauważył, to ile jeszcze rzeczy mogło mu umknąć?  
Abstrakcyjność tego wszystkiego przerażała go i przez chwilę znów miał nadzieję, że zaraz się obudzi.  
Wyobrażał sobie, co zrobiłby na jego miejscu Litwa. Ten Litwa, który przez wieki opiekował się nim i Łotwą w mniejszym lub większym stopniu, i który nadal przejawiał wybitną nadopiekuńczość w stosunku do Raivisa. To było na swój sposób kuszące. Wziąć i zadzwonić do niego, powiedzieć mu wszystko, co tego dnia usłyszał. Nie wyobrażać sobie jego zaskoczenia, ale je usłyszeć, a jeszcze lepiej móc je zobaczyć.  
- Jeny, gdyby się Litwa dowiedział – jęknął. – Ale się nie dowie. Nie ode mnie – zadecydował. – Nie mieszaj się Eesti – nakazał samemu sobie. – Nie mieszaj się bardziej niż to konieczne, bo tylko wszystko popsujesz. Raivis ma przecież rację. Nie miesza się w twoje sprawy, nie miesza się w sprawy Litwy, więc ty, Eesti, nie mieszaj się w jego, jeśli on cie o to nie prosi.  
Mimo kołdry zrobiło mu się zimno.  
- Mamy swoje tajemnice…  
Miał jedynie nadzieję, że nic złego z tego nie wyniknie. Nie darowałby sobie. I gdzieś miałby wyrzuty Litwy, bo jego własne wystarczyłyby mu.

Nim wyjechał następnego dnia, dwadzieścia razy upewnił się jeszcze, że Łotwa na pewno nie ma w głowie jakiś głupich pomysłów i naprawdę ograniczy się do fantazjowania i trzęsienia się jeszcze chociażby przez najbliższą dwudziestolatkę. Pomimo, że Galante gotów był przyrzekać na cokolwiek by Estonia zechciał, to jednak obawa pozostawała. Tylko co z tego? Miał go pilnować przez przysłowiowe dwadzieścia cztery na siedem? To było bez sensu, choć podejrzewał, że Litwa byłby za. Opiekuńcze to było stworzenie. Nadopiekuńcze. Nieufne.  
Ufność, to chyba tutaj kluczowe słowo – pomyślał idąc do samochodu. Łotwa szedł koło niego. Dłonie miał w kieszeniach spodni, wzrok zaś skupiony na chodniku i stanowiłby wręcz przygnębiający widok, gdyby nie cień uśmiechu błąkający mu się po ustach. Estonia dałby niezgorszą sumę, żeby wiedzieć, co też takiego się teraz w łotewskiej głowie dzieje.  
Mamy swoje tajemnice – pomyślał i zmusił się do zaakceptowania tego faktu. Nie byli już dziećmi. Łotwa miał rację.  
Zaufanie – pomyślał i przez chwilę jeszcze wsłuchiwał się w mentalne echo tego słowa. – Niech i tak będzie.  
- Raivis.  
- T… Tak?  
- Obiecaj mi jedynie, że nim zrobisz coś głupiego, a może nawet nie głupiego. Romantycznego. Zadzwonisz wtedy do mnie, dobrze? A tymczasem miłego czytania, fantazjowania i trzęsienia się.  
Galante pokiwał ochoczo głową i dodał od siebie: – Tobie też miłego trzęsienia się. Wiesz… Drogi. No i… Dziękuję.  
- Tak – Estonia westchnął. Miał wrażenie, że wyjechał z domu całe tygodnie temu i bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał już tam wrócić. Niestety, tyle jeszcze pozostało do załatwienia.

**Koniec **

_Wrocław, kwiecień 2009 _

Linków część druga:

Dienvidu Tilts albo Most Południowy, jak kto woli (Ryga):  
.com/albums/y237/lemarite/fun/latvija/lv_l_  
.com/albums/y237/lemarite/fun/latvija/lv_l_  
Dienvidu, próba wytrzymałościowa w październiku 2008. Na filmiku, ładnie widać, jak go powyginało:  
youtube .com/watch?v=kwIxrU-tOEg  
Sposób na korki (Ryga):  
youtube .com/watch?v=WQGEQ7_axX0  
SMART inaczej:  
.com/albums/y237/lemarite/fun/latvija/lv_l_  
Mercedesik:  
.com/albums/y237/lemarite/fun/latvija/lv_l_  
Korsarze Skawy (ale na drażach orzechowych też napisano, że zawierają wodór [ūdeņraža], chociaż jak ostatnio patrzyłam na opakowanie, to już się chyba z tym poprawili):  
.com/albums/y237/lemarite/fun/latvija/lv_l_  
Lody:  
.com/albums/y237/lemarite/fun/latvija/lv_l_  
Swoją drogą napój energetyczny o tej nazwie też istnieje. Dostępny wedle moich informacji w USA, Kazachstanie… no i na Łotwie.

Wszystkie zdjęcia zlinkowane powyżej pochodzą z: miljons. comi jako takie należą do swoich właścicieli, a ja je niecnie wrzuciłam na moje PB, bo na myśl o przeglądaniu raz jeszcze ponad 100 stron w poszukiwaniu adekwatnych linków stamtąd zrobiło mi się słabo ^_^" A linki na YouTube to już tym bardziej wiadomo komu należą się prawa autorskie filmików.

A ponadto:

„Nie przysyłajcie mi więcej Rosjan, bo moi Łotysze ich rozstrzeliwują." – SS-Obergruppenfuhrer Felix Steiner SS Panzer-Division Wiking o przysyłanych mu uzupełnieniach do cudzoziemskich oddziałów ochotniczych. / podziękowania dla Noxi za wyszperanie cytatu.


End file.
